Games are for Children
by Hataarii Tskaido
Summary: Sebastian frowned. It bothered him when bocchan did not tell him something. He put a hand to his forehead, trying to think of what could be troubling the stubborn boy. Not only that, but ways to get an answer to the question.
1. Chapter 1

"Young master, you've received a letter from one of our stores here in London." The butler stretched out his arm to deliver the letter to Ciel. "They would like to notify you that the Christmas season this year has been more successful than any years past."

Ciel stared adamantly at the note in his hand. "That's good to hear, I suppose. Have the other branches reported similar results?"

"It seems only a few branches in Scotland and France have received the same effect," Sebastian sighed. When the young master did not respond, he inquired, "Is something the matter, young master?"

"It's nothing," Ciel replied half-heartedly, attempting to sound annoyed at the butler.

Sebastian frowned. It bothered him when bocchan did not tell him something. He put a hand to his forehead, trying to think of what could be troubling the stubborn boy. Not only that, but ways to get an answer to the question.

Suddenly Sebastian swooped behind the large desk and turned the chair so that Ciel faced him but could not escape.

"S-Sebastian! What are you-"

Their faces were dangerously close. Sebastian practically whispered, "Young master, I'm not sure I believe you. Convince me there isn't anything wrong."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Bocchan let a rosy blush slip and looked away from the deathly close demon.

"Oh really? I think you're playing innocent because you know what I want to do, my young lord. Do you perhaps want it to happen as well?" Sebastian winked. He enjoyed playing games with his master, whose face was now becoming a lovely shade of crimson.

"W-what on earth are you going on about?" Ciel was becoming flustered, and continued to avert his gaze from Sebastian. He already, of course, knew what it was his butler desired, but refused to admit or even acknowledge the fact that he did as well.

"You know," Sebastian chuckled, "You're really quite cute when you put on a ruse like that. It makes it very difficult to restrain myself, nearly impossible, in fact." He smirked at the frustrated boy.

"S-shut up!" Ciel practically squeaked out the words, sealing his eyes shut. At this point, he was far too embarrassed to even look at Sebastian. "Just… Shut up…"

"Young master…"

Sebastian suddenly lunged forward at the boy and lifted his chin to his own. The poor Earl Phantomhive was startled at first, then relaxed into the butler. If everything went as Ciel had planned, Sebastian surely would not be disappointed today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hataa-chan: Well, people really seemed to like Chapter 1 of this story (at least I'm assuming so from nothing but good reviews and plenty of views). So, I give you, Chapter 2 of this exciting affair!**

* * *

"Sebas… tian… Take me…" Ciel moaned under his breath, trying to hide his complete and utter embarrassment. It was so hushed that Sebastian himself had to strain to hear it.

"Are you sure, my young lord?" He snickered. "As I'm sure you're well aware, this remains a punishment. I won't hold anything ba-"

"Just do it already!" Bocchan snapped; his gaze hard, yet full of lust, and now directed unwaveringly at the persistent demon. He was growing weary of this game. "Must you always be so childish?"

_Am I really the one being childish here?_ The butler thought pointedly. But nevertheless he answered, "Very well. Let us begin."

Fortunately, all of the other servants, even Tanaka, were out on errands that would require all the day's time, and there was no one scheduled to visit the manor today, so Sebastian had bocchan all to himself. That, and of course, the amount of noise produced from what was to happen was not something that the two needed to be concerned over.

Now Ciel, naïve as he was, did not imagine the punishment anywhere near what it was to be.

"What are you going to do? Bite me?" He scoffed. He couldn't see his servant doing anything worse than that. He was supposed to protect him, after all. But this was not the case today.

"Is that really what you think I'm going to do as punishment? Oh, no. I will do far worse," he began grinning wildly and laughing like a madman, "and save all the pleasure for myself."

The look on Ciel's face was no longer one of humiliation. His eyes revealed a frenzy of sudden terror out of comprehension of the butler's intentions. His cheeks no longer vivid and red, but rather pale as the moon itself. Bocchan was unsure of exactly what he was in for, but he knew it would not be pleasant. At least, it shouldn't be.

Sebastian once again swooped down over the young Earl but this time went all the way, with no hesitation. Their lips met and he could directly feel the boy's tension and fear, aided by surprise from the sudden advance. He wrapped one arm around Ciel's shoulders and neck, while the other swiftly and nimbly unbuttoned his dress shirt and removed it. Of course, this was against Ciel's best efforts to struggle and writhe out of Sebastian's grasp.

_I can't break free of him, _the master's mind raced. He couldn't allow this to happen, but it was as though Sebastian had made it impossible for him to think clearly.

"That's right, my young lord. There is no escape this time."

_What-! Does he really know what I'm thinking?_

"Gah-!" Ciel's thoughts were immediately interrupted by his trousers being ripped off of his person. He had never seen this side of Sebastian before. He knew it was there, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought it would be openly revealed to him. It frightened him to the core, for he no longer had any control whatsoever over his butler. There truly was no escape. "What are you – Argh! Put me down at once!" At this point the helpless boy had been flipped over; face-down with his arms held behind him.

_Hmph. Although he claims not to be a child, he certainly whines and acts like one, _ thought Sebastian, smirking slyly at a struggling Ciel. He didn't think torturing the boy so would bring him so much pleasure. This kind of behavior was unfit for a butler, however, he informed Ciel, "If I couldn't punish you correctly for being so secretive to me, what kind of butler would I be?"

_Damn demon… We both know that's not what this is really about, _Ciel thought bitterly. Completely vulnerable, he tried to prepare himself for what was to happen next, although he had absolutely no idea what that was.

* * *

**Hataa-chan: I hope you're enjoying this! I got a little stuck trying to transition, so just inform me if that part needs a bit of work. Also, what would you like to see happen next? ;) Thank you very much for reading, my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hataa-chan: Forgive me my lovelies, your long awaited Chapter 3 was not easy to get to. Hataarii was awfully busy with homework and an actual life (I somehow have one of those), but also had a terrible case of writer's block. So I suppose we'll just have to see how this chapter turns out. Again, I do apologize for the wait. /).(\ Also I'm kinda writing this while I'm slightly angry so… Who knows what will happen. -3- …Probably rebellion and other fun things. Aaaaand, a special guest (I'm not telling you who! …But they are an oc .-.) may or may not show up… /hasn't decided yet/**

* * *

**Last time in Games Are For Children:**

Well to make this simple,

-No one else was in the mansion

-Sebastian lunged on and kissed Ciel

-Sebastian restrained Ciel

-Sebastian stripped Ciel

-Ciel was flipped face-down

-Sebastian was taking great pleasure in torturing Ciel

-Ciel tries to prepare for what might come next but has no idea what that might be

* * *

Ciel's arms were held tightly across his back, which disabled any and all movements in his upper body save his head. Of course looking at anything wouldn't be very useful, or desirable to the boy. But there was nothing else to do. He craned his head at an angle suitable to see exactly what the demon was doing. To his alarm, the butler's free hand was now occupied by a whip.

_Where the hell did that even come from?!_ Ciel thought in a frenzy, having more fear than he knew what to do with. This was a level of fear matched only by the traumatic events that brought the demon to him to form a contract. _I-I'm trapped… And he's truly gone insane hasn't he? Could it... Could it be that his hunger for my soul has gone out of control causing him to act out like this? N-No, that can't be right, he's always been able to control it before, so-_

"ARGH-!" Bocchan's thoughts were cut short by the crack of the whip against his bottom, which was fully exposed thanks to Sebastian's having stripped it.

Sebastian began to sing while he continued cracking the whip against his master's ivory skin. "One should not be keeping secrets, from the one that watches them~" He sang this eerie little song repeatedly, steady with the rhythm of the whip.

Ciel was beginning to attempt to muffle his screams and whimpers, but with little success. Sebastian chuckled at the young master's feeble attempts and began to sling the whip harder, earning a trickle of scarlet blood to appear which began to flow down the boy's posterior. Soon more of the red liquid sprung out of his pale skin, and he could no longer incarcerate his screams.

"That's right my young lord, I want you to scream! Your screams are your confessions to me!" The butler once again laughed maniacally.

Suddenly he threw the whip to the other side of the room.

"I suppose that's a sufficient amount... At least for now," He smirked. Still restraining Ciel's arms, Sebastian leaned forward and gently licked the crimson blood from the wounds on the Earl's pale, broken skin. _The smell alone was irresistible in and of itself, but this taste, _he thought to himself, _it is truly one unmatched by any other. Perhaps, this is the closest I am to get to the taste of his soul..._

Meanwhile, Ciel was utterly perturbed by his butler's actions. He was taking slight pleasure in all of it, but those feelings were overruled by fear and confusion. He was still extremely curious about why his most faithful servant was rebelling like this, but his mind was too scrambled with lust and panic to have the capacity for that type of thinking at the moment.

Bocchan's face flushed as Sebastian continued to lick his bum, and he gave soft moans every time the demon did so. He had given up on hiding his reactions. He no longer cared if he was provoking him or not, he had given into Sebastian completely.

* * *

**Hataa-chan: Gomen minna, but that's all for chapter 3! Hopefully I can add more soon. Feel free to leave me suggestions for new chapters or stories. (No surprise visitor, but that's alright.) Will there be rape? More whipping? Another victim? Another perpetrator? Spanking? Fighting back?**

**NOT EVEN I KNOW!**

**Hehehe. Thank you all again for waiting patiently, I know a lot of you were really looking forward to a continuation of this story.**


End file.
